


Ironqrow Drabbles

by KawaiiKozume



Category: RWBY
Genre: Academy Era, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKozume/pseuds/KawaiiKozume
Summary: Everyone's got one eventually, here's mine!These are all gonna be rated E. If there's any warnings they'll be in the notes of each chapter. Please, please, please check those notes.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 156





	1. Office Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is happy Qrow is back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, sticking with the theme of my profile. Starting my RWBY writing career with porn. *sigh* Enjoy
> 
> EDIT 12/23/19: So I just reread this and 1) there are a couple mistakes that I didn't catch and 2) I don't even remember writing some pieces of it. Meaning, that I shouldn't write while riding in the back seat of a van with an hour's timespan. Mistakes have been corrected! :D

All was silent in an Atlas hallway save for two sets of footsteps. They belonged to two men who were heading for the general's office. They occasionally stole glances at each other when the other looked away.

_James Ironwood had cornered Qrow Branwen after the group meeting they had._

_"Qrow!"_

_Qrow had turned around at the call of his name. James was walking towards him, arms behind his back. Qrow watched, mouth slack as he took in how James looked. He was still too attractive for his own good. He stopped in front of Qrow._

_"I meant it when I said it was good to see you." He said._

_Qrow brought a hand to the back of his head, unsure where they stood. The last time they saw each other, Beacon was falling apart around them._

_"Uh, yeah. You too."_

_James wrapped his arms around Qrow in a hug. Qrow startled but did the same, rolling his eyes and huffing a small laugh._

_"I've missed you." Qrow whispered in James' ear. James smiled against Qrow's shoulder._

_"Come back to my office?"_

_"Looking for a different kind of meeting?"_

_James pursed his lips and let the silence speak the answer._

_"Of course, Jim."_

The door to the general's office latched and locked to the outside. James and Qrow stood where they were for only a moment before James pushed the other man against the door.

Their lips connected, slow and full of promises sliding between the two. Qrow brought his hands to wrap in the general's hair. He gave it a small tug and was greeted to a low snarl that sent shivers down his spine. He gasped pulling his head back. James didn't let that stop him and moved to press open mouthed kisses down Qrow's throat before nibbling at the exposed collarbone. Strong hands wound their way under Qrow's shirt, pushing it up his stomach slowly.

"Fuck going slow. It's been months." Qrow said. James didn't move but levelled the shapeshifter with a cool look that told Qrow he was going to have to play dirty to get what he wanted. He locked eyes with James and gave a smirk.

"Just fuck me, _general_." Qrow purred. The change was immediate. James' eyes widened the tiniest fraction and black started overtaking the bright blue. He ripped the shirt off Qrow and picked him up to sit him on the large desk. He stepped back to shed his own coat and gloves. He couldn't keep his hands from Qrow long and was back in front of him before dropping his left glove.

He kissed again, more pressure behind it because if Qrow wanted more, who was he to deny it?

Qrow undid the two buckles on James' shirt and the two belts dropped to the floor. Qrow pulled back to breathe.

"Fuck, I missed you." He gasped, hands working to unbutton James' shirt. James hummed and sucked a mark into Qrow's neck. His hands around Qrow's hips to pull the man against his hips. He could feel Qrow's arousal and groaned. Qrow whimpered at the contact, hands faltering.

"Gods, what you do to me." James murmurs. He pulled his shirt down, displaying the full prosthetics down his right side. He leaned back into Qrow who put his hands out to stop him.

"Wait."

James frowned and opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Qrow pressed a kiss to his metal shoulder. A small gesture but it always meant a lot to James. Looking up, Qrow was caught in a burning kiss. James' hands flew to Qrow's pants and nearly tore them off. He pushed Qrow flat on his desk and took in the sight as he dropped his own pants. He watched Qrow's eyes drop to the tent in his boxers and his lips quirked. He moved away to rifle through a drawer at his desk and returned with a small bottle of lube. Qrow's mouth hung open.

"You just keep it in here? What naughty things do you get up to?"

James had coated his metal fingers and met Qrow's eyes.

"Not much since Beacon. Afraid you died. Underwear."

Qrow swallowed and slid his underwear down. James pulled them off entirely and leaned into him, sliding his hand between Qrow's legs. Qrow gasped and arched when James teased his hole.

"Sensitive." James mused. Qrow tried to glare but he was too lost to pleasure.

"James, please." Qrow whined. James kept circling.

"General!" Qrow cried out. James smiled as he slid in. Qrow groaned at the intrusion. James leaned down to kiss him, pumping his finger. He slid in the second one and rubbed against the bundle of nerves. Qrow moaned against James' mouth.

James pulled back to really work Qrow open. In minutes, Qrow was a panting, sweaty mess on his desk. James pulled his fingers back and pushed his boxers down to around his knees before coating his dick with lube.

"Sweetheart, come closer."

Qrow moved to hang his legs off the desk on either side of James. He covered his eyes with an arm. James pushed it up.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm overwhelmed. 've never had someone be so worried 'bout me before." Qrow's voice was rough with want and emotion.

"I'm always worried about you, my Qrow. But this was a new level." James held Qrow's face in his flesh hand.

"Okay, this was romantic but if you don't fuck me soon, I'm gonna die." Qrow confessed. James smiled and lined up with Qrow's hole. He pressed in, hissing at the tight heat that wrapped around the metal. Qrow shuddered, clenching around James. They were silent except for the pants they exchanged. Qrow found Jame's hand and squeezed.

"C'mon, _general_ , show me what you've got."

James brought both hands to hold Qrow's hips and pulled out halfway before snapping back into the man.

"Fuck." Qrow gasped. James smiled. It was always a treat to see Qrow come undone. Qrow's heels dug into James as they rocked against each other. Qrow's moans and pants getting louder. James paused for only a second to put Qrow's legs on his shoulders before thrusting harder.

"Fuck! Yes, just like that!" Qrow babbled. "Gods, fuck, yes, missed this."

James brought his right hand to Qrow's leaking cock. He ran a cool finger over the head causing Qrow to shout. He started stroking Qrow in time with his thrusts.

"James, fuck! Yes!" James' orgasm was closing in quickly as well. Qrow shivered one last time before coming.

" _General_ , ah!" Qrow shouted, spilling over James' hand. That sent James over the edge. He groaned, rocking through it.

He came out of the high to Qrow gazing up at him with adoration.

"What?" James breathed. He pulled out of his love, both wincing at over stimulation.

"I know it's not been said, but I love you." Qrow said. James paused. It was the first time either had said it to the other. James smoothed Qrow's bangs back off his forehead with his clean hand before pressing a kiss to it.

"I love you too." He replied, certain in his heart.

"Let's get dressed and get to my quarters to get cleaned."


	2. Speed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow's just out for a ride on his bike, unfortunately the officer doesn't like him going 20 over the speed limit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this hit me when I was talking to a friend and then I couldn't write it for another three weeks. I'm not proud of how it starts but eh, I couldn't get it better.
> 
> Warnings: Dirty talk, name calling

It was an open road out by the fields just out of town so Qrow thought nothing wrong of going a little faster than the speed limit. Okay, a bit faster than the speed limit. He loved the feeling of the air whipping around him. Sue him. Nothing was better than speeding down a road, free as a bird. At least, it's great until he hears the sirens behind him and catches the red and blue lights in his peripheral. He groaned and dropping his speed he pulled over.

The fields of corn stalks swayed in the breeze as the door to the SUV behind him closed. He took off his helmet and got off the motorcycle with his hands in view. An officer with a full beard and broad shoulders made his way over. And gods did Qrow appreciate men in uniform.

"Afternoon." The man said. Qrow closed his mouth and nodded.

"You know how fast you were going?" Qrow turned his charm on.

"I'd guess 96 cause the cost of eating out went up." He winked at the officer. He saw a pink blush work its way up his neck.

"Did you know the speed limit was 45?" The officer pushed on. "You were going 65, 20 over that limit. That's a federal crime at that point."

"Oh,  _ officer _ I had no idea. Is there  _ anything _ I could do to avoid federal...punishment?" Qrow tilted his head back slightly and looked the officer head to toe. He was extremely attractive and if Qrow could avoid the fine he'd really be down to do anything. He looked to the name badge and read James Ironwood. Heh, he already had a couple jokes lined up.

"Sir, are you attempting to proposition me out of a ticket?" Ironwood asked him.

"That depends. If I say yes, do I get to know if Ironwood has a real meaning?" Ironwood's ears and cheeks turned red under the attention. Qrow took a step towards him, and gazed up from under his eyelashes. He rested a hand on a firm chest.

"What d'ya say  _ officer. _ " Qrow purred. "Wanna bend me over my bike and forget about that ticket?" Ironwood closed his eyes and gave a soft groan. When he opened them again, he put his hands on Qrow's shoulders, turned him around and pushed him down, over the seat of the motorcycle. He ran hands along Qrow’s side and leaned over.

“You have no shame, do you?” Ironwood growled in his ear. Qrow’s eyes widened a fraction and a smirk started to appear on his face.

“Which answer will get you to growl again?” Air brushed against Qrow’s ear as Ironwood huffed. He snaked his hands around to undo Qrow’s belt and then pushed his jeans and underwear down the man’s thighs.

“Oh hell yes.” Qrow breathed, refusing to move his hands anywhere out of the officer’s sight. A cool hand trailed along his spine before appearing in front of his face.

“Suck.” Ironwood commanded and a shudder ran through his body. Qrow obeyed taking metal digits into his mouth, coating them in a layer of spit. Ironwood pressed a kiss against his neck before biting the same spot causing Qrow to gasp. The officer withdrew his fingers and used his other hand to spread Qrow before brushing a finger over his hole. Licking the bite mark, he slowly pushed in, drinking in the gasps Qrow was giving. One finger turned to two, two turned to three and by three, Qrow was openly moaning.

“Gods, fuck, yes.” He babbled fucking himself on Ironwood’s fingers. The officer shifted his fingers enough to press against the bundle of nerves, sending a guttural moan through Qrow.

Ironwood pulled his hand away, much to Qrow’s displeasure, and turned the man around. He pressed on Qrow’s shoulder, who got the hint and sank to his knees. Ironwood guided his cock out of the confinement of his pants and saw Qrow’s eyes grow. He could see a thin rim of red around the man’s blown pupils.

“Damn, guess the name fits, huh?” He said, smirking up at Ironwood. The officer responded by guiding Qrow’s head closer to his length. Qrow opened his mouth and took in the metal, hollowing his cheeks and sucking. Ironwood wound his hand in Qrow’s hair, revelling in the pleasure shooting up his spine.

“So your mouth is good for something other than sass.” Qrow hummed causing him to groan. He rocked into the heat a few times before letting the man go.

“Up.” Qrow didn’t need to be told twice. He turned around and leaned back on the bike presenting his ass.

“Don’t touch yourself. Not until I say you can.” Ironwood pressed into the tight heat and both men groaned at the feeling. He didn’t allow for any time to adjust and started a rough, rapid pace that had Qrow clawing at the seat. His hand twitched towards his groin and Ironwood tsked at the motion. The hand returned to dangling off the motorcycle.

“Good boy.” Qrow moaned in response to the praise. Ironwood brought a hand to his hair and tugged at it just enough to lift his head. “It is my lucky day, isn’t it? To have come across a slut like you.”

Qrow’s pants and moans filled the open fields. His neck was flushed and Ironwood could see the sweat along it. He leaned over and licked up to his ear.

“You’re doing well. Most other would break by now. Wanting to feel some release.” He grazed Qrow’s ear with his teeth and the man whimpered. He tugged again on the hair in his hand.

“Do you want to touch yourself?” He asked. Qrow tried to nod but couldn’t. Instead he gasped.

“Say it.” The officer growled.

“Fuck, yes, yes please let me touch myself!” Qrow shouted into the fields. Ironwood smiled against his neck.

“Go ahead.”

Qrow reached down and wrapped his hand around his cock, hissing at the contact. Ironwood released his hair and stood up, wrapping his hands around bony hips instead. The new angle let him rail against Qrow’s sweet spot and combined with the new stimulation around his dick, Qrow reached his peak.

“Ah, James!” He orgasmed, tightening around Ironwood and shuddering. The officer gave a few more thrusts before his own hips stuttered inside Qrow. The two took only a second to recover before Ironwood pulled out, closing and buckling his pants. Qrow stood on weak legs and flashed a smile to the officer. He ran a hand through his hair after getting his pants back on.

“Qrow, you seriously have to slow down when you get to the city. Lucky it was me this time.” James gave the man a level look.

“Yeah, yeah. You always say that.”

“And one day, it’s not gonna be me stationed back there and then we’ll have a ticket.”

“Okay, fine. I’ll try to keep an eye on the speedometer. Curry tonight?” Qrow straddled his bike and started the engine. James was shaking his head at his husband.

“Yeah, that’s good. See you tonight.”

Qrow put his helmet on and took off again down the empty street towards the town.


	3. Under The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Academy days!!
> 
> Qrow hates Atlas, but some things about Atlas are good in Qrow's book.
> 
> TW Choking!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece broke me for like 4 weeks. I hope you love it.  
> P.S. I'm very proud of the constellation stories.

Qrow didn't like Atlas. He's never been quiet about this either. Complaining when the Vytal festival was announced to be hosted in Atlas. Complaining on the ship to Atlas. Complaining when team STRQ was settled in the Atlas dorms.

It wasn't just the cold that got to him, although that was a good reason. It was the stench of politics the kingdom had. The aura of hiding everything, holding close to your chest until somebody else steps up. That's what bothered Qrow the most about Atlas.

But he wouldn't say everything about Atlas was awful. After all, Atlas was right under the Maidens cluster which meant finding the Girl in the Tower was easy. And although he would never admit it to the other's face, Atlas did have one James Ironwood. Which alone was enough for Qrow to brave the stuffy social climate.

As fate would have it, Qrow got to enjoy the two things he loved about Atlas at the same time. James had brought him to the roof of the school which hosted gardens and was a wonderful place away from the Atlesian lights to view the night sky.

"I found this area a few weeks ago. I came out to watch the comet and ended up here." James said, dropping one blanket on the concrete before sitting down and wrapping himself in another one.

"I had to miss that one. Mission." Qrow sat down next to James and pulled up his own blanket he'd stolen from the temporary dorm his team had.

"It wasn't extraordinary, run of the mill comet." The two laid down staring up at the sky. Now, Qrow will be honest with himself and admit he knows next to nothing about astronomy or how the constellations got their names. But James did. And James loved talking about it. And Qrow loved James so here they were.

"That one, " James pointed to the inky sky, "is called the Invincible Girl."

Qrow looked up trying to find the pattern he was supposed to see. Somehow James saw he was lost and scooted closer so their heads were touching. James pointed again and Qrow could vaguely make out the pattern.

"When it's on a constellation chart, her hair's pinned up and she's holding a sword. That star is the tip of the sword." James pointed at a star that had a yellow tint to it.

"A long time ago, a little girl picked up a sword one day and learned to fight. She took down Grimm, other kingdoms that were trying to take her own and various other bad things. But she was never satisfied. She was lost, feeling like people never saw her for who she was but saw her for what she was. A gladiator. Then one day, she met a boy. And he was so honest and trusting that she fell in love. He was taken from her in battle. Overcome with grief, she took her own life. The Gods pitied her so they put her in the sky so that if the boy ever reincarnates, she can look down and watch over him." James told the story and Qrow watched him do it. He was illuminated by the moonlight and Qrow thought he'd never looked better than when he was talking under the stars. Blue eyes shining with excitement and his mouth always curved into a soft smile.

"Some astronomers speculate that if her love does reincarnate, she'll come back for him." He looked over and caught Qrow staring. Pink dusted his cheeks. "What?"

"Nothing, you're just so gorgeous when you talk about this kind of stuff." Qrow nudged James' head with his own. James nudged back.

"Are those constellations?" Qrow pointed to a bright blue hued star and the dimmer, reddish looking star.

"Yes, they're the same constellation. It's called the Lovers. Two souls, one cursed with negativity and always having to fight through life and the other cursed with duty and having everything handed to it. They met one day and hated each other. But over time, they grew to care for each other, going so far as to fall in love." James met Qrow's eyes. Qrow felt heat rise to his cheeks and wondered if James was just making this story up. "But their responsibilities or lack thereof made them live in vastly different worlds. If they saw each other, they would part with promises of being together eventually. But their whole lives went by and they were never able to settle down together. So the Gods let them rest where they always wanted to be: right next to each other."

Qrow exhaled, the air brushing past James' cheek. "That's quite a story. Are all constellation stories sad?"

James chuckled. "No, but a good amount of them are."

The cold from the concrete beneath them had bled through the blanket and into Qrow's shirt. He shivered, nearly knocking James' head with his own. James pulled his blanket out from under him and laid it over Qrow and himself.

"Hang on." Qrow pulled his own blanket and layered it on top of James'. Between the body heat they shared and the double layer of cloth, Qrow felt like the heat was fighting back the cold from the ground. Qrow wiggled around to lay on James' chest and James wrapped an arm around him to rest a cold hand on the small of his back. James rubbed circles into his lower back and Qrow suspected he wasn't thinking about it.

Nonetheless, it sent a heat through Qrow's body that was welcomed after being apart for so long. He had been wanting to push the rest of his team out of their dorm so he could be alone with James but before he ever said anything, he was the one pushed out. Like tonight, where his sister threw him his bag and shut the door in his face. Lucky for him James was available. He paused though wondering if he would have to find a closet or something to sleep in tonight. He frowned into James' chest.

"What's wrong?" James asked. He must have felt the frown.

"My team kicked me out, right? Well it just occurred to me that I might not have a room tonight. Is the library still open all night?"

A low rumble shook through James' chest. "No. I mean, yes the library is still open all night but you don't have to stay there. I'm sure my team wouldn't mind you staying with me." He brought his hand to Qrow's hair and ran his fingers through it. "Besides, if we're lucky, they'll be out all night too."

Qrow hummed and closed his eyes, almost purring into the pets.

"Or if you wanna be a risk taker, it's pretty quiet tonight."

Qrow's eyes flew back open. Was he serious? Here? "What?" Was all he asked.

James brought his hand from Qrow's head and leaned himself on his arm, head ducking to Qrow's ear. "What about here? Nobody's gonna be around. We'd be alone with no chance of my teammates interrupting us." He pressed a kiss to Qrow's neck.

Qrow thought about it. The thought of being caught sent a thrill down his spine and he shivered, not at the cold this time. James' mouth was hot on his throat and really, James never initiated and Qrow was more than happy to take advantage of his offer. So he tilted his head to the side capture James' lips in a kiss and James' responding growl spurred Qrow further.

He moved to lean up but James ran his hand down his side and all will to push back faded. He spread his legs for James to slide between while they continued to make out under the blankets. A hand slid down his chest before pushing up his shirt bringing cold fingers dragging along his stomach. Each touch was like fire against his skin despite the weather. James had moved to mouthing along his neck, sucking and biting the red spots blooming on his skin.

"James." He whined after a particularly rough bite. James palmed the front of Qrow's jeans and he gasped into the touch. A hand wrapped around his neck and Qrow's eyes fluttered. James popped the button on his jeans and pulled them down with little difficulty. He leaned back into Qrow's ear.

"I wanna finger you until you're writhing. What do you say?" Then he applied some pressure to the sides of Qrow's neck.

"Please." He breathed out. James pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Good boy." Qrow whimpered and pushed up against the hand on him. Then at once, all sensation left him as James pulled back. He frowned but knew he had to be patient. James pulled his backpack towards him and fished around for a minute before finding the small bottle of lube. He tossed his bag off to the side and coated his fingers before tossing the bottle on top of the bag.

"Ready?" He asked, eyebrow arched. Qrow swallowed and nodded. A hand returned to his throat and the other dove back to his cock.

"Leg up." James was always commanding during sex and fuck, Qrow never wanted it to change. Qrow rested his leg on James' shoulder.

James squeezed again but this time he ran a finger over Qrow's hole. Qrow's breath hitched and caught in his throat.

"So sensitive." James murmured into Qrow's inner thigh. Without warning he pressed into Qrow and watched his eyes widen. A choked gasp left his throat and he closed on James’ finger. Qrow reached out to grab for anything to hold onto, hands finding the blankets and fisting the fabric. James pulled out and fucked back in starting a pace that had Qrow choking out whimpers.

James slid in the second finger and curled, drinking in the way Qrow arched against him, unintentionally applying more pressure to his own neck with James' fingers.

"James," Qrow's voice was hoarse, "Please. Touch." James neglected his plea, instead introducing a third finger and squeezing the last little bit of air from his airway.

The fuzzy feeling started in Qrow's fingers and the slick sounds faded into white noise. His mouth fell open instinctually to try and gulp air. Even the feeling of James pressing inside him was fading and his vision started going fuzzy.

Then all at once, everything came back. Qrow started gasping air, eyes flying open to see James staring at him. Then he felt James' hand on his dick.

"Jesus, fuck!" Qrow moaned as James curled his fingers. He was fucking and stroking Qrow hard. Qrow was whining and arching against him, legs shaking.

"James, james, james." His name fell like a litany from Qrow's lips.

"Shh, it's okay, love. It's okay." James pressed a kiss to Qrow's thigh.

"Fuck, Jamie, please, I'm gonna-" Qrow begged. James smiled softly at him.

"Okay. Okay baby, go ahead. Come for me." James sucked a mark into Qrow's thigh.

Qrow threw his head back,eyes closed and a tidal wave of pleasure crashed over him. A broken groan escaped his throat and he painted his stomach with his own come.

He came back to James running a hand through his sweat slicked hair and whispering loving words into his ear. The blanket covered both of them and there wasn't any mess. As if nothing even happened.

"James." Qrow croaked out.

"My love, you did so well."

"Mm. Dorm? Then maybe I can return the favor."

"If you're sure."

"I am, but maybe, some sleep would be nice."

"Of course, my Qrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I dropped it, but catch me over at kawaii-kozume.tumblr.com!!


End file.
